


under the same sky

by Amusuk



Category: Switch (Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kai looks at the sky one day, he wonders what his now-transferred partner is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the same sky

Switch (c) Naked Ape

* * *

Sky is dark  
but not so  
'cause I see thousands stars  
shining to my eyes

Where are you right now?  
I don't know  
Maybe in another dark alley  
got another man to track  
Those dark hearted men  
who have taken the dark way

I remember you  
in a row of two  
so high and tall  
When we were new  
in the place we used to work  
together

You changed  
I changed  
but when we talk  
through mails we rarely do  
It doesn't feel like anything had changed

What are you doing right now?  
I don't know  
Maybe in another dark alley  
most unlikely to look above  
the clear sky like tonight

but my phone beeps and  
I got mail  
with a photo of night sky attached

Sky is dark  
but not so  
'cause I know somewhere under the dazzling stars  
You see them, too

 

  
140207

**Author's Note:**

> it's weird. i hardly write poems. ;_; at least i hope you enjoy this piece


End file.
